Wedding Vows
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Chloe's and Dean's thoughts during their wedding about each other and how they came to where they are now.Dean/Chloe.Cute Fluff. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Vows

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville. I WISH

I look at you as you stand across from me. Your eyes are only on me and my eyes are only one you. It's funny how you never thought that this would happen. You always declared yourself as a bachelor. For the rest of your life you once told me.

'But here you are. On your wedding day'

I know that I should be paying attention to what the priest is saying but I can't take my eyes off of you. Off the top of my head I could tell you what I'm thinking about. I'm thinking about:

10. The way you smirk at any comment.

9. The way you act around your brother. (We all know you love him but you've got your tough exterior to protect.)

8. The way you twist every situation into something sexual.

7. The way you hate the fabric softener teddy bear. (Trust me I want to kill the teddy bear too.)

6. The way you love to chow down on anything and everything.

5. The way that your butt looks in those jeans.

4. The way that you always have a smartass comment for everything.

3. The way that you care for others even though you don't want to show others that you're nice.

2. The way that you fight for what you believe in.

And the #1 thing that I love about you is how you make me feel safe and loved.

Your small chuckle makes me look up at you. Your eyes are sparkling. I can tell that you think this is amusing because you just realized that I was daydreaming. Daydreaming about you.

The priest's words bring me back to where I am right now.

"And do you Chloe Sullivan take Dean Winchester as your loving husband through sickness and health, and even a couple demons along the way?"

I stare into your eyes and smile, "I do, forever."

The priest nods in acknowledgement and continues, "And do you Dean Winchester take Chloe Sullivan as your loving wife through sickness and health, and even a couple demons along the way?"

You don't even hesitate as you say, "I do, forever."

The priest nods again and seals the deal, "By the power invested in me and the state of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you husband and wife till death do you part."

You set forward slightly and cup my face, "Can I kiss my bride now?" you ask the priest.

The priest laughs and says, "Of course."

You pull me towards you and kiss me like you never kissed me before. Its deep and its loving. And I can feel myself finally becoming one with you as pull me completely against you. Pulling back from the kiss you look me in the eye and whisper to me, "I told you that you would be mine little reporter."

I smirk and whisper right back, "Is that so Dean?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well let's go. You have to claim your prize," I play with his collar as I say this.

He smirks at me and pulls me back to him, "Chloe you know I've already won my prize. It's you. But a little reassurance of how much you love me wouldn't be bad."

"Oh, I'll give you a little reassurance. Come here." I pull him in for another kiss when I finish saying this. And as I kiss him I don't hear the cries of joy and agreement from the wedding guests. I can't think of anyone else but the person holding me in his arms. I can't stop thinking about you.

My husband, Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Vows 2

By The Alternative Source

Author's Note: This different point of view is for hotforjensen101. You wanted Dean's point of view during his wedding so here it is. I live to serve. And remember REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW. Ciao.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville. I WISH

I could ruin this for you. I could make a comment about how the bride's maids look hot. Or I could just run away. And then you would never forgive me or look my way again. You would never forgive me. But for some reason I won't because I can't.

For the first moment in my life I am actually doing something for myself. And that's getting married to you. I still remember the moment that I realized I loved you.

You had been traveling with my brother and me for a couple of months and there was this one demon that almost had got to us. We were hunting a jinn and somehow it had caught Sam and me by surprise. I woke up panicking three days later in a hospital room. Looking around I realized Sam was in another bed right next to me sleeping. Both of us looked pretty beat up. What surprised me the most was you. You were sitting, well not sitting. You were fast asleep in a chair in between our beds. And your hand was intertwined with mine.

You also had some cuts and bruises on your face. It was then that I realized that you had saved us. I could now remember you cutting me down from the binds of the jinn and cradling my face as you asked me if I was ok. It was then that I realized that I loved you. And when you woke I remember telling you that I loved you. The look in your eyes was enough to make me want you to be with me forever.

I know I'm being a little mushy here but I also remember the day that I asked you to marry me. It had been almost three years that we had been together and still you hadn't pressured me into marriage. You knew that I had a little commitment problem when it came to marriage so you were giving me time. I knew I had to make a move eventually because I didn't want you to feel like you would be waiting forever. One night when we were at a diner I decided that I couldn't wait any longer and the ring in my pocket was weighing heavy on my mind. I stood up in the middle of the crowded diner and asked for everyone's attention. I turned to you and got down on one knee and asked you to marry me in front of everyone. Before I knew what was happening you were peppering me with kisses and muttered, "Yes," over and over again.

And look at me now. Standing in front on you. Getting married to you. I can tell that your mind is running a mile an hour when I see your eyes stare blankly at me. I chuckle and you instantly are brought out of your thoughts and you look at me.

The priest's words bring me back to where I am right now.

"And do you Chloe Sullivan take Dean Winchester as your loving husband through sickness and health and even a couple demons along the way?"

You look at me and smile before saying, "I do, forever."

The priest nods in acknowledgement and continues, "And do you Dean Winchester take Chloe Sullivan as your loving wife through sickness and health, and even a couple demons along the way?"

I don't even hesitate and the words spill from my mouth, "I do, forever."

The priest nods again and seals the deal, "By the power invested in me and the state of Wisconsin I now pronounce you husband and wife till death do you part."

'Oh my god, I'm married.'

I step forward and cup your face, "Can I kiss my bride now?" I ask the priest.

And again as I stare into your eyes I still can't get over the fact that I DEAN WINCHESTER WAS MARRIED!!

The priest laughs and says, "Of course."

I pull you towards me and your kiss is like nothing before. Its deep and its loving. And I can feel myself becoming one with you as I pull you closer to me trying to deepen the kiss. Pulling back from you I look you in the eye and whisper, "I told you that you would be mine little reporter."

I knew that would get to you because a smirk appears on your face, "Is that so Dean?"

"Oh, yeah."

You lean closer to me and start to play with my collar as you surprise me with your response, "Well let's go. You have to claim your prize."

'Oh my god, I'm married to Chloe Sullivan. Well not Sullivan anymore. Chloe Winchester.'

I smirk and pull you towards me, "Chloe you know I've already won my prize. It's you. But a little reassurance of how much you love me wouldn't be bad."

"Oh, I'll give you a little reassurance. Come here." You surprise me by pulling me into another kiss. As I kiss you my mind is only focused on you. I don't hear the cries of joy and agreement from the wedding guests. Nothing seems to matter today because I can only think of one person. I can only think of the person in my arms right now.

My wife, Chloe Winchester.


End file.
